Wizards of Sexual Energy
by Gotfan8899
Summary: My story that will involve many of the male characters from Wizards of Waverly Place
1. Chapter 1

_This story contains gay slash incest and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. All characters are based off characters that were written into existence by other people. I do not own the rights to any of these characters._

 _This story takes place during the first season of Wizards of Waverly Place._

Justin had just gotten off a long shift in the sub shop who had to work for nearly 9 hours, bussing the tables and sweeping up the floors was his last task of the night. Justin who is normally strong willed would never use magic for trivial everyday tasks was so tired at this point in the night that he didn't care. He walked over to the doors and locked them, pulled down the shades, stood in the middle of the restaurant and said a simple spell and in a single instant the sub shop was clean, and everything was put away. Justin took a deep breath took his apron off and put it up on a hook. Normally he has help closing but seeing as it was a slow Wednesday night Alex went out with her friends, his mom and dad decided that tonight would be a good date night, and Max had a soccer game down the block which just left him to close the shop.

Justin decided that since the shop was finally closed and since he had school tomorrow that it would just be easier to go to sleep now. He headed up to the loft and walked over to the fridge deciding that he wanted a snack before going to bed and he grabbed a bunch of grapes and headed up to bed. Justin walked into his room and set his grapes down on his desk and began to undress. He pulled off his button-down shirt and threw it on his bed, pulled off his yellow short sleeve tee and placed it on top of his button down. Justin, now shirtless revealing his young torso which was hairless (except for some starting to show in his armpits) and just beginning to show slight definition from his varying trips to the gym. He kicked off his shoes and placed them at the foot of his bed, pulled his sock off and threw them in the direction of his hamper pretending that his socks were a basketball and his hamper was the basket. His lack of athletic prowess showed as he missed from 4 meters out. He grabbed his shirts, walked over to the hamper, threw them in, picked up his socks, and threw them in the hamper. Standing next to his hamper he unbuttoned and unzipped his khakis pulling them down and taking them off and putting them in the hamper. Justin was now standing in nothing but his blue and white plaid boxers. He walked over, closed his door, and got under the covers of his bed.

As tired as he was, he was still a teenage boy who had certain urges that needed to be taken care of. He reached over and pulled open the drawer to his night stand and pulled out a tissue and bottle of lotion. Justin took his right hand and pulled his cock out of the opening in his boxers. Justin's cock was mostly finished developing but he still had a little way to go. He took hold of his soft 3 1/2, circumcised cock and began to jack off. Justin was young and hadn't mastered the art of taking his time and considering how tired he was tonight it really didn't matter to him. He rapidly achieved a full erection at 6 inches, he stopped for a second and squeezed a little bit of lotion out of his bottle into his right hand and resumed jacking off.

While Justin was making himself feel great Max got home from his soccer game in his dirty green and white uniform covered in grass stains. He walked up the staircase and was about to go into his room when he heard moans coming from behind Justin's door. He walked over and put his ear against the door and just listened to his brother moan away. Max knew exactly what was going on behind the door, although he was only twelve he had been in touch with his feelings for a while, he knew he was gay, but he didn't think the family was ready to hear it yet. He wasn't able to experience much except through porn so for him to hear another guy moaning in person, even if it was his brother, was heaven on earth for him. As he crept down and listened he could feel his penis growing in his soccer shorts.

Back in Justin's room he was getting close to cumming, Justin grabbed the tissue and put it over his dick and pulled faster and faster. Getting close to the end of his session he focused on the thoughts running through his head, pretty girls he's seen in porn before, girls he liked at school, and the last image in his head before he came was TJ (the wizard that went to his school). After the image appeared in his head he blasted five shots of cum into the tissue, wiped the lotion and extra cum off his dick, threw the tissue in the trash, and tucked his flaccid penis back into his boxers and fell asleep in mere seconds. Falling asleep so fast he didn't have time to process the fact that he just came to a guy.

Max could hear the light snoring on the other side of Justin's door. Normally Max would just go into his room, masturbate, and fall asleep. However, tonight was different for Max his team just got a thrilling win with himself getting the game winning goal in the 89' minute and he was bursting with adrenaline, confidence, and curiosity. Despite Justin being a 16-year-old boy, he did not have a lock on his door. Max carefully turned the door knob to Justin's door and opened it slowly until the door was wide enough for Max to slip in. Max squeezed into Justin's room and closed the door behind him. Max walked up to Justin's bedside and feasted on his older brother sleeping under the covers. Max grabbed the covers and peeled them off of his brother exposing his half naked brother resting in nothing but his boxers. Max felt that his chance was right here and now, he was more than ready to take it. Max knelt down and unlaced his cleats, took them off and set them by the side of Justin's bed. He peeled his sweaty socks off his feet and put them inside in the cleats. Max stood up and crawled on the bed, Justin was sleeping on his back with his legs spread wide, Max was somehow able to position himself in the middle of Justin's legs without waking him up. Max kneeling in front of his brother looked at his brother's hairy legs which became sparsely hairy going further up his legs. Max was confident in his next action as he reached out he right hand and palmed his big brothers bulge. Justin didn't even shift in his sleep as Max began to move the bulge around. Max took his hand a peeled back one of the legs of Justin's boxers so that he could see his brothers cock and balls for the first time ever.

Max was extremely impressed at his brother's endowment, keeping in mind that it wasn't nearly as impressive as the porn stars he's watched before, but he knew that they portrayed unrealistic expectations nevertheless it was still bigger than his growing four-inch pecker. Max let go of his hold on the boxers and grabbed his brother's legs moving them in closer so that they were more parallel to each other. With the legs in a better position Max fingered the waistband of his brother's boxers and began to shimmy the boxers off his brother. Max reveled a light patch of pubic hair, which he himself had not yet developed, and then pulled lower and lower moving his own body back at the same time. Max found his way off the bed and pulled the boxers off Justin. For the first time Max saw Justin in all his naked glory. Justin still passed out from his long shift didn't feel a thing.

Max stood at the foot of his bed and pulled off his sweaty, grass stained shirt, and threw it on the floor. His torso now exposed, his young body was undeveloped and skinny, Max quickly shucked his shorts to the ground leaving him in his white Nike Pro compression shorts. Max stood there with hands on hips and an erect cock stuck behind his underwear looking over his stark-naked brother. Max grabbed his underwear and pulled them off dropping them to the ground. Max was hairless from head to toe but he was also hard and ready to go. He gently got back up on the bed spreading Justin's legs again, getting right up to his brother's penis grabbing it and beginning to move it back and forth.

It didn't take long for Justin to get hard in his sleep and Max was marveling at his brothers 6-inch rock hard cock. Max bent over and took the dick into his mouth. It was finally at this point that Justin began to stir in his sleep, Max was so pre-occupied by taking care of the cock in his mouth that he didn't even notice the rumblings coming from his brother. Max had practiced deep throating many times before on various produce items. It was just at this point when Justin opened his eyes for the first time in this whole affair.

"Ahh Max what the fuck are you doing?", Justin shot up terrified at the sight of his younger brother naked, in his bed, giving him a blowjob. Justin immediately sat up popping his cock out of Max's mouth and grabbing one of his pillows to cover himself.

"Justin. I need you to calm down and just relax.", Max said in his cute little voice.

"Calm down?! How the fuck am I supposed to calm down when I wake up and my little bro is naked and giving me a blow job?", Justin screamed at his brother

"Okay. I know that this is a lot to handle but you don't need to freak out.", Max responded

"Of course, I need to freak out!", Justin exclaimed

"No, you don't. Listen I'm gay, and I'm attracted to you NOT in love with you. As far as I can tell both of us can get pleasure out of this little arrangement.", Max reasoned with his brother.

"Max we are brothers. Even if I wanted to this is super fucking wrong.", Justin responded but Max could tell that he was getting to his brother.

"Come on, I know you're a virgin wouldn't you like it that when you finally meet a girl that will let you fuck her that you want to have at least some experience.", Max said using his brothers weak point against him.

Justin sat in silence contemplating his brother's proposal. He knew in his mind that his brother was right, and it just came back to him in the moment that as he came today the last image that flashed in his mind was a guy.

"Okay Max, I'll give it a shot.", Justin said with hesitation in his breath

"Okay, lay back out on the bed and stop covering yourself.", Max said, and Justin followed orders

Justin removed the pillow on covering his genitals reveling his flaccid penis. Max re positioned himself and took hold of Justin's dick and began to stroke him again. Justin winced at being fully aware of his brother grabbing his dick.

"Just relax and lay back. I promise I'll do all the work.", Max said

Max got his very horny brother hard in a matter of second and went back to sucking. Although this was Max's first real blowjob he was skilled enough that it seemed like his 100th. Max got Justin's entire cock down his throat using his tongue in expert combination. Justin was no longer able to hold back the intense sensation of pleasure coursing through his veins. Justin reached out with his right hand and placed it on his little brother's head grabbing a fistful of hair and setting the tempo.

"Oh my god Max. I'm gonna cum.", Justin warned his brother. Max stopped and pulled off the saliva covered cock and sat up straight.

"Max what the hell?", Justin asked his brother

"Don't worry about it.", Max said as he stood up and stepped over his brother, squatted down and spread his developing young ass cheeks over Justin's saliva covered dick swinging in the air.

"Max I'm not so sure about thiiiiii…", Justin tried to voice his concerns when Max dropped his hole onto Justin's dick and all his concerns melted away in to pure ecstasy.

This was not the first thing Max had put in his ass before. Many times, his hole had been stretched by using his wand as a makeshift dildo, although he was accustomed to having something in his hole he had to admit there was nothing like a real blood pumping cock. Every time he bobbed up and down he could feel Justin's knob press against the walls of his hole. Justin tried to thrust forward, but Max placed a hand on his stomach signaling for him to stop letting Max take full control of the situation. Max was masterful in his treatment able to go fast and bring Justin close to cumming, and then slowdown in an instant preventing the episode from ending to soon. After five minutes of Max having complete control over Justin he was ready to finish it, and so was Justin.

"Max please, please let me cum.", Justin begged his brother.

"Okay.", Max said constricting the muscles around his brother's entire cock.

"Oh, Jesus fuck!", Justin exclaimed as he was finally allowed to cum releasing 6 hot blasts of sperm into his little brother's ass.

Max pulled off his big brother looking back seeing that his exhausted brother had already fallen back asleep. Max got up off the bed looking at his spent brother, cum covered cock deflating quickly, beads of sweat resting on his forehead. Max took two fingers reached around and scooped up some of the cum dripping out his ass and put it in his mouth.

"Not bad Justin. Not bad.", Max said quietly as he swallowed his brothers cum.

Max reached around back to his ass and took some more cum dripping out his ass. He took his fingers wet with cum put them up to Justin's mouth. Max took his fingers and put Justin's cum around his lips.

"A little treat for you in the morning Justin. Also, this isn't over.", Max whispered into Justin's ear.

Max pulled the covers over his brother and went around and gathered up his soccer kit, left the room, walked across the hall, went into his room, climbed into bed and fell asleep thinking about the amazing time he just had, and about the fun that would follow.

 _Hey everyone thanks for reading, this is the first chapter in a series about Wizards of Waverly Place characters. Personally I don't think this was my strongest chapter but I needed a jumping off platform for the series, and I hope you guys enjoyed it._


	2. Chapter 2

_This story contains gay slash incest and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. All characters are based off characters that were written into existence by other people. I do not own the rights to any of these characters._

 _This story takes place during the second season of Wizards of Waverly Place._

It had been a few months since Max first snuck into Justin's room as the forbidden affair. Max was absolutely thrilled seeing as he was having so much fun getting his hole stretched every weekend by his older brother. Max even felt a touch of separation anxiety when Justin left to go to Wiz Tech over the summer. However, as Max was becoming surer of his feelings for his brother Justin was getting more and more confused. He was only supposed to be using his brother to get experience so that when he found a girlfriend he would be prepared.

The only problem was that he didn't have a girlfriend, and it's not like he wasn't trying to find one either. He had gone out on several dates but on every one of them Justin ruined the date without even realizing it. Something deep in his core wasn't letting him find a girlfriend, and Justin was starting to understand the reason might be because his was attracted to guys. Lately when he had sex with his brother he no longer thought of women to get hard or pretended that Max's ass was one of his fantasy women's, from time to time he even stroked Max until he came in his hand. Seeing Max's body go through puberty was something else he was strangely cherishing, he was able to see a side of his brother that no one else was able to or even allowed to see. Justin never did feel that he fit in to any particular social circle and maybe it was because he couldn't come face to face with who he was inside. After all, how can you truly be yourself on the outside if you can't come to terms with who you are on the inside. As Justin and Max went on with their normal routines of school, working, and fucking a new character found a way into the mix.

Max and Justin were working a shift at the sub shop while Alex was sitting at the counter on her phone just waiting for something interesting to happen. Just then Dean Moriarty walked in the front door of the sub shop and walked over to the stool Alex was sitting on.

"Hey Russo.", Dean said with his normal bravado.

"Hi. Hi Dean.", Alex said taking a moment to realize that she was talking to the hot boy from school.

"So…uh. I was kinda thinking. You know. Maybe I could take you out sometime.", Dean said in his classic New York accent

"Wow that was really forward.", Alex said

"Well when I see a beautiful girl in front of me I don't like to waste time.", Dean said assertively

"Well alright then, go ahead and put your number in my phone and I'll text you later.", Alex said taking command of the conversation.

"Alright Russo.", Dean said taking her phone and entering his number

"I'll see you around.", Dean said backing out of the shop and out the door

Alex playing it off cool was beaming inside from just getting asked out by Dean, now it was up to her to make the plans, and as much as she wanted to make plans immediately she knew that it would be smarter to wait a little bit. Alex stood up and headed upstairs to the loft. She was so involved with Dean and her phone that she never even noticed Max was watching and listening to the entire conversation. While he played dumb Max was actually had quite the devious little mind. Already a plan was formulating in his head on how he was going to switch Dean's attention from Alex to himself.

 _Later that day._

Max snuck into Alex's room where she was taking a nap. Max grabbed Alex's phone that was left charging on her nightstand and snuck back out. This was in the time when phones weren't password protected so all Max had to do was open the phone, go to the contacts and find Dean's name. Which is exactly what he ended up doing. Max was trying to figure out the perfect phrasing to get Dean over to the apartment where he could have some fun.

"Hey. You still want to go on that date?", Max sent to Dean

It took Dean a few minutes to reply.

"Sure.", Dean sent back

"Meet me at my place tonight around 8.", Max sent

"Cool. I'll see you then Russo.", Dean sent back confirming the date he thought he was setting Alex

Max deleted the text messages and snuck the phone back into Alex's room and snuck back out. Max was excited by his plan that he just put into motion, he had a plan that he was ready to put it into action. It was really simple but risky Dean comes over, realizes that Alex isn't home (Max knew she had plans with Harper later), and Max is either able to seduce him or he'll have to use magic. Either way Max was going to get what he wanted tonight, and if he was lucky he'd be able to involve Justin tonight as well.

 _Later that night around 7:30._

Theresa, Jerry, and Justin were downstairs working the closing shift in the sub shop. Alex came down the stairs and left the apartment smacking Max's head (who was sitting on the couch) as she left. Max was so ready, with everyone out of the loft it was his time to shine. Max watched TV until 7:55 when the doorbell rang, he went over to the door and opened it up. There stood Dean, and despite thinking he was going on date he still wore his same mechanic t-shirt, wife beater, jeans, and boots.

"Hey little man. I'm here to take your little sis on a date.", Dean said as his introduction

"Hi Dean, come on in. Make yourself at home.", Max said inviting the cute older boy in

Dean walked in and sat down on the couch. Max sat down on the other side of the couch and stared at the boy in awkward silence.

"So, uh. Is Alex getting ready?", Dean asked the 13-year-old boy that was staring at him.

"Yeah about that Alex isn't here.", Max said

"What do you mean we made plans for tonight.", Dean questioned Max

"No. You made plans, but she has no idea about them." Max said

"I made the plans and tricked you into coming over tonight.", Max said to Dean who was clearly not getting it.

"Why would you trick me into coming over tonight?", Dean asked leaning away from Max on the couch

Max stood up and walked over to Dean standing right in front of him.

"Because I think you're pretty damn cute.", Max said leaning in planting a kiss on Dean's lips and using his right hand to grope Dean's bulge.

Dean immediately pushed Max off him.

"Woah, woah, woah! Listen little man I don't care if your gay, or even if you have a crush on me, but you can't be doing shit like that especially not with straight people!", Dean was furious showing a rare bit of emotion. Dean stood up and moved toward the door. Max had to go to his backup plan, he pulled his wand out of his back pocket and cast a quick spell that knocked Dean out, who proceeded to fall to the ground. Max said another quick spell and both he and Dean instantly transported into the wizard lair.

"I didn't want to have to do this the hard way, but you kinda didn't leave me much of an option.", Max essentially said to himself seeing as Dean was still out cold.

Both boys were sitting on the couch in the lair before Max stood up to put the next part of his plan into motion. Max grabbed a hold of Dean and tried to sit him up right. Being a scrawny 13-year-old kid Max had his struggles getting Deans flimsy body into position. Max decided that he didn't want to struggle as much as he was, so he cast another spell on Dean. The spell that was cast on Dean had two effects on him, the first effect made Dean wake up, the second effect tripled Deans hormone levels making him three times hornier than your typical 15-year-old boy.

"Woah. What just happened? And, where am I?", Dean asked waking up after being knocked out.

"Okay. So, I knocked you out because I didn't want you to leave, and I brought you into my secret room.", Max said

"You didn't want me to leave? You knocked…Secret lair? I don't know what's going on, but I'm done here, and you can tell Alex to forget everything about me.", Dean said confused and pissed off at the actions of Max. As Dean stood up off the couch and headed toward what he could only assume was the door Max reached out an arm, grabbed Dean's wrist, spun him around, pulled Dean down to his level, and planted a kiss on the hot young mans lips. Normally Dean would throw Max off of him and probably clobber him to the ground, but because of the spell Max put on him and all of the hormones that were racing through his body he didn't fight it and rather he embraced it.

Max released hold of Deans wrist as Dean reached up and grabbed held of Max's head to get a better grip of the kid as the two began the passionate exchange both boys trying to assert their dominance as their tongues battled. Dean was always engaged in the kiss, but his mind tried to make sense of what was happening. His brain said no, but every other fiber of his being was saying yes. He had no idea how to reconcile between what he was feeling and what he was thinking, but at the moment he didn't care because all he knew for sure is that the boy he was making out with tasted delicious.

The kiss finally broke and the two stared deep into each other's eyes.

"I…uh…I don't…I'm not sure…I'm straight.", Dean muttered out putting up a weak defense for himself

"Did it feel good?", Max asked him

Dean nodded.

"And uh…Does this feel good?", Max asked reaching out and grabbing Dean's rock-hard cock.

"Ahh…yes.", Dean said letting a moan of pleasure escape.

"Then does it really matter if your straight or not?", Max asked

"I…I guess not.", Dean replied

"Good, because this feels really nice to me.", Max said as he began to move his hand back and forth over Dean's denim covered erection. Dean let out a quick moan before Max suddenly stopped and pushed Dean back into the chair. Max dropped to the ground picked up Deans right foot and placed it on his chest, untied the boot, pulled it off and threw it on the ground. Max dropped the right foot, picked up the left foot and repeated his actions. Max then took each of deans socks off letting the size 11 feet air out. Max stood up and then sat on Deans lap so that they were staring at each other. Max leaned in and kissed Dean once again, while the two were kissing Max took his hands and grabbed the lapels of Dean's top shirt and pulled the open shirt down his arms, Dean helped and moved his arms, so the shirt could just fall off. Dean now just in his jeans and wife beater grabbed Max at the hips as Max grabbed the back of Dean's neck.

Max grabbed Dean's hair and pulled him off breaking the kiss. Max stood up off Dean, reached out, grabbed a fistful of Dean's wife beater and pulled him up to his feet. Max pulled his t-shirt off and exposed his young developing chest to Dean. Max then began undoing Dean's belt, unbuttoning the jeans, pulling the zipper down and pulling the jeans down to the ground. Dean willingly stepped out and kicked them to the side. Max pulled his socks off and threw them to the side. Max and Dean simultaneously took off another piece of their clothing, Max pulled his jeans off and Dean ripped his wife beater off. Max stood in nothing but a white pair of Hanes white boxer briefs which were concealing his 5-inch boner (Max was pretty happy that at just 13 he was already at 5 inches). Dean stood naked save for the black Fruit of the Loom briefs straining to hold back Dean's boner. Dean was surprisingly defined, he was still skinny, but you could see every muscle along his body from biceps, triceps, to his abs, and claves. Max took a step forward and dropped to his knees staring Dean's dick right in the face. Max opened his mouth and engulfed the clothed head of Dean's boner.

"Ohh my god.", Dean uttered feeling the warm saliva soak through his boxers onto his dick. Max used his tongue up at the top of Dean's shaft, he reached up with his right hand and squeezed Dean's ass. Max felt that there was a nice solid ass in the back despite Dean definitely not showing anything the way he dresses. Max continued to work on Dean's erection while massaging his ass.

"Why are you soooo…good at thiiiiss?", Dean asked Max. Max popped off the dick, hooked his fingers in Dean's black underwear.

"It's just my talent.", Max said as he yanked the underwear off Dean and to the floor. Dean really was an impressive specimen, he had pubes around his cock and balls, but they were well trimmed. Dean had by far the largest balls Max had ever seen they looked full, roughly the size of walnuts. Dean's cock was a respective 6 inches and he was circumcised. Max stood up and grasped the erection that was in front of him.

"OooOOOooo.", Dean said for having his naked dick grabbed by someone other than himself for the first time ever. Despite all the talk about him being a whore, he had never done anything sexual with anyone ever before today.

"Are you ready?", Max asked

"Hell yeah I am.", the horny Dean replied

"Actually. Wait here for just a sec.", Max said letting go of Dean's dick, and running out of the lair in to the sub shop. When Max ran out he cast a spell so that it would appear that he had clothes on despite still being in just underwear. Max immediately found the person he was looking for making sandwiches in the sub shop.

"Dude come on.", Max said to his brother

"What do you want?", Justin asked

"Just come on man, I've got a surprise.", Max asked trying to urge his brother in to the lair.

"Max I'm working a shift I can't just leave mom and dad.", Justin said

"Dude, there is one customer in the sub shop they'll be fine. Now let's go!", Max commanded his brother

Justin mulling it over for a second before deciding that his brother was right. Justin took his apron off and threw it on the hook and followed Max into the lair. Justin closed the door behind him and Max locked it with a spell so no one else could get in. Justin now noticed that his brothers spell wore off and Max was just in his underwear. Now Justin knew what type of surprise he was in store for and he smiled. Justin's smile disappeared though as soon as he rounded the corner and saw Dean naked stroking his dick.

"Max what the fuck?!", Justin yelled

"Yeah what the fuck?!", Dean yelled and grabbed one of the throw pillows to cover his dick.

"Okay so Justin this is for me.", Max said walking over to Dean, grabbing the throw pillow, tossing it to the side, and grabbing Dean's erection.

"And this is for you.", Max said spinning Dean around and grabbing Dean's left butt cheek. Justin's face turned from horrified to intrigued looking at the cute hairless ass.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! I didn't sign up for your brother to fuck me in the ass!", Dean exclaimed taking a step back covering his genitals once again.

"Ughh. Don't make this so complicated. I promise you're going to love it.", Max said approaching Dean, placing his hand on his cheek, standing up and kissing Dean deeply. Once the kiss broke they looked into each other's eyes.

"Okay?", Max looked for confirmation.

"Okay.", Dean replied

Max finally knew he got what he wanted and went to work, he snapped his fingers at Justin who immediately began to undress. Max led Dean back over to the center of the room, dropped to his knees and worked to get Dean's cock ready for his ass. Max opened his mouth and took Dean's dick in his mouth, wasting no time using his experience to quickly find the base of Dean's dick.

"Oh my god!", Dean shouted as Max used his tongue around the head of his penis.

Meanwhile Justin taking in the sights had already gotten naked working on stroking his dick. His trips to the gym starting to really take effect as you could see the muscles over his body. It wasn't just the definition either Justin had started to build his muscles as well, being 17 now it was the prime opportunity for him to do so. It wasn't just his muscles that were growing either as Justin's dick had fully developed into a very nice 7 inches and about a 5 inch circumference, he was able to feel confident about his body even if his personality was somewhat lacking. Justin just watched as his little brother expertly worked on Dean's dick. Justin knew by now that his brother was about ready to stop and let Dean fuck him so he took the next step and spit down on his dick lubing it up to make this as easy for Dean as possible.

Almost right on cue Max took Dean's dick out his mouth, stood up, dropped his underwear to the ground, walked over to the arm of the couch and laid over. Max reached behind and spread his cute ass wide open for Dean.

"Come on already.", Max said urging Dean over to him.

It was all Dean needed as he walked over with his saliva covered cock waging in the air. He stood behind the cute Latino boy and positioned his cock right at the entrance to Max's ass. Dean being a virgin knew nothing about sex, all he could do was try to imitate the porn he watches. Dean pressed his cock against Max's hole and pushed his head in.

"Fuuuuck.", Dean moaned out at the new feeling. Dean started to move in and out picking up speed. Max was moaning the entire time, but he could still feel Dean's inexperience. Dean was sloppy his dick coming out every few thrusts and going faster and faster instead of taking his time. However, that didn't matter to Max, Dean was different than Justin, and Max just enjoyed something new.

Justin watching Dean go to town on his brother was turning him on and he didn't want to wait any longer, but he knew he needed to.

Dean finally got a hang of it and found a good rhythm, he's going faster and faster, ready to release what has been building up for a couple days now.

"Oh my god. I'm cumming. I'm cumming!", Dean screamed out as he plowed Max and slapped his balls against Max's ass. Dean blasted 13 shots of cum into Max's tight young ass before pulling out and collapsing onto the chair panting. Justin grabbed a bottle of water on the table and handed it to him.

"Here you go. Drink up.", Justin said. Dean accepted the water and chugged the whole bottle.

"That was…incredible." Dean said still trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, but you're not done yet. Get up.", Justin commanded of the boy two years his younger.

"Yeah about that I'm not so sure anymore.", Dean said with his cum covered cock deflated.

"Dean, first off you said you would, second if you thought that was great then just wait for what Justin can do.", Max said knowing he wouldn't need too much to convince Dean since his spell was over him.

Without saying a word Dean got up turned around, bent over, and braced himself by putting his hands on the arms of the chair. Max went under Dean and sat in the chair with his 5-inch erection looking Dean in the face. Dean knew what he needed to do, he bent down further in order to wrap his lips around Max's cock head. Dean had no clue what he was doing but he was just going to try and copy what Max did to the best of his ability. Dean learned to breathe through his nose so that he wouldn't have to pull up for air. Max grabbed Dean's hair so that he could set the tempo to help Dean out.

"Ahh…That's it, see Dean you're a natural at this.", Max said

Justin walked up behind Dean and admired the teens ass, he stuck two fingers from his right hand in his mouth and got them wet while his left hand continued to keep his dick hard. Justin pulled his fingers out, stepped up to Dean and place the spit covered fingers right on his virgin asshole and rubbed them in circles. This touch made Dean's whole-body quiver and he tried to jump up, but Max kept a steady hand and held him on his dick. Justin rubbed for a while but then took his index finger and pushed it in slowly and gently, he couldn't believe how tight an ass this kid had on him, Justin knew he was going to have a good fuck tonight. Every knuckle Justin got in Dean's ass you could hear him moan through Max's dick in his mouth. Justin then slipped the middle finger in and really started to work and stretch Dean until he felt he was ready to go.

"Oh, man Justin this is great. Remind me why you never give me a blow job.", Max inquired

"Because unlike you, I still don't want a dick in my mouth.", Justin replied, but when he said it this time he wasn't so sure about that anymore. After all he still hadn't been with a girl, and yet here he was about ready to fuck his second guy.

Justin snapped out of it realizing that he had both his fingers all the way to the base decided that it was finally time. Justin pulled his fingers out and took hold of his cock dripping with pre-cum and placed it right on Dean's rose bud. Justin used his left hand to stabilize his dick and he began to push in. Justin had never felt something so tight before and he had to use more force than he wanted to, to get his dick in but once he was able to get his head in Justin felt like he was on cloud 9.

"Mmmmppffffff.", Dean let out what would have been an agonizing scream if it weren't for the cock in his mouth.

"I know. I know, but it will be okay just give it a second.", Max said reassuring Dean

Now that Justin was inside he was ready to give Dean all that he had. Justin let go of his dick and grabbed a hold of Dean's hips and started to go deeper into Dean when he hit it.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmm…..", Dean moaned as Justin hit his prostate driving him absolutely crazy.

Justin could feel Dean's asshole relax once he hit the prostate and he took his opportunity and rammed his entire 7-inch dick into Dean and started a healthy rhythm. All three boys couldn't be happier, Dean's first sexual encounter was giving him all sorts of new feeling to explore, Max was getting a wonderful blow job by such a cute boy, and Justin was ecstatic about Dean's tight ass. Justin picked up the pace, everyone could hear Justin's balls slapping Dean's ass. Max's coaching was wonderful as Dean had learned well enough that Max was able to take his hands off his head. Justin reached down to find that Dean was already hard again, and he decide to do him a favor and jerk him off.

Justin was ready for it to come to an explosive end and he went full speed, both with fucking Dean's ass and stroking his dick.

"Oh my god. I gonna cum.", Max let out before starting to labor in his breath. Dean tried to pull off, but Max put his hand on Dean's head to keep him on his dick as he blasted 5 small shots of cum into Dean's warm mouth. Max let Dean come off his dick as the two look at each other and Dean swallowed every drop of Max's cum. The two smiled before Dean's expression changed in a second.

"Ohhhhh.", Dean let out a long groan as Justin's work on his dick came to completion and he released 9 ropes of cum onto the lair floor.

At last it was Justin's turn who was going faster than he ever had before in the tightest ass he's ever had.

"Fuck yes! Fuck yes! Fuck yes!", Justin yelled out as he came into Dean's no longer virgin ass planting his seed deep into Dean. Justin pulled out of Dean who could barely stand and sat down on the couch.

Dean also made his way over to the couch opposite of Justin. All three boys dripping in sweat trying to catch their breath.

"That was…that was…", Dean tried to get out

"Sleep.", Max said pointing his wand at Dean knocking to boy out.

"What did you do that for?", Justin asked

"Oh, I had my fun, but you know I put a spell on him, he was just super horny. Plus, he would know that something is weird with the whole magic thing. Also we can't forget about Alex.", Max said listing of the various reasons.

"So, what are you going to do?", Justin asked

"Wipe his memory. Poof him home.", Max responded

"Sounds good. It's a shame though, he's pretty cute.", Justin said

"That doesn't sound like something a straight guy says.", Max teased

"Okay, maybe I'm gay, I don't know for sure yet. Does it really matter?", Justin said as he was getting dressed to go back to the sub shop.

"No. No it does not.", Max said sitting naked looking at the sleeping Dean.

Justin left the room. Max stood up and got dressed. He then used a spell to get Dean dressed again. Max did decide that he wanted to keep Dean's underwear as a memento of the event. Max walked over to Dean and kissed him on the lips. Max said a quick couple of spells erasing Dean's memory of the nights events and then poofed him home into his bedroom.

 _That's all for now. I hope everyone enjoys, please feel free to leave comments, whether they are positive or negative. I'm always looking for feedback to know how I'm doing. More chapters to come._


	3. Chapter 3

_This story contains gay slash incest and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. All characters are based off characters that were written into existence by other people. I do not own the rights to any of these characters._

 _The events of this story takes place after the events of season 4 episode 15 of Wizards of Waverly Place._

Max has had his eye on Mason ever since Alex brought him to the subway shop for the first time. However, he never found the right time, place, or way to get Mason alone with him. In the meantime, Max was enjoying being Justin's bottom, although he wouldn't be upset if Justin let him top just once. Despite only taking Justin was incredibly jealous though. One time when Max was getting close to a boy in his grade Justin sabotaged the relationship before it could turn into anything real. However, after seeing Mason go absolutely crazy attacking Chase for, what he perceived as, messing around with Alex Max found his opportunity sitting in a sad heap in the corner after everyone else had gone.

"Mija I'm so sorry that you had to go through this tonight.", Theresa said to Alex

"I'll be fine mom, I just want to go home.", Alex replied grabbing her wand and flashing everyone home. Everyone but Justin that is who stayed behind, knowing that everyone was so concerned with Alex they wouldn't even notice that he stayed behind. Max walked back into the ballroom still elegantly decorated and trashed from the fight. A haunting scene with two singular entities, one wizard and one werewolf.

Mason was sitting down on a step with his necktie loosened and collar unbuttoned and looked up to see Max walking over to him. Max sat down on the right side of Mason and loosened his tie.

"You really fucked it up this time, didn't you?", Max asked Mason while looking off in the distance.

"I…I just don't understand. I love your sister and the only reason I'd ever do this is because of my love for her. Why can't she see that?", Mason said laying his heart on a platter.

"You know she loves you too big guy? She's just a rebel and when someone does a huge display, like what you just did, it signals commitment to her which she isn't ready to handle yet. Just give it time, she'll be back.", Max said reassuring the werewolf he's trying to trap.

"I hope so because my heart is so empty without her.", Mason said lowering his head into his hands

Max puts his left hand onto Mason's shoulder in an effort to console him, while reaching into his inside jacket pocket to grab his wand. Max figured he'd just go with the same plan he used with Dean and just knock Mason out.

"Sleep.", Max said as he pointed his wand at Mason, but before the spell could shoot out of his wand Masons hand shot up and grabbed Max's wrist aiming the wand above his head letting the spell fly loose. Mason stood up still holding Max by the wrist pulling him up with him.

"What do you think you're doing?", Mason said as he held the youngest Russo by the arm dangling and inch off the ground.

"Listen man. I'm sorry. I just…I uh.", Max couldn't think of a lie in this very moment.

"You had better tell me the truth now!", Mason said as he turned full werewolf, tightening his grip on Max's wrist causing Max to drop his wand to the floor.

"I'm…sorry I can't tell you.", Max said fearing for his life

"I said tell me!", Mason said throwing Max against a wall and falling to the ground.

"Oww…ughh…uhh…ahh…aahhh…please don't hurt me.", Max said as Mason charged over to Max grabbing him by the lapels.

"If you don't want to get hurt then tell me why you were about to cast a spell on me!", Mason said standing over Max

"I'm gay and I've been attracted to you for a long time and I saw you in a vulnerable place where I thought I might be able to take advantage of you. I was going to knock you out, take you someplace else and seduce you.", Max said rapidly as he was almost sure that he wouldn't make it out of this alive.

Mason changed form back to human and let go of his hold on Max, got up, and turned his back on Max. Max caught his breath and stared at the back of Mason, then caught the sight of his wand on the ground a few feet in front of Mason. He thought if he could get to it he could flash out and get to safety. While Mason was trying to comprehend what he just heard Max tried to make his move. Max rapidly made an attempt to get to his wand, crawling on his knees just trying to grab hold of his way out. Mason noticed Max trying to get to his wand and kicked it out of his way, bent down and grabbed Max by his coat, pulled him to his feet, spun Max around to face him. Max looked into Mason's eyes fearing what was going to happen to it, Mason looked into Max's eyes trying to figure out what he was going to do when suddenly all of his emptions expressed themselves at once and Mason leaned in and kissed Max on the list. Max immediately gave in and kissed Mason back until Mason broke the kiss.

"What uh…what was that?", Max asked

"Max…I'm a werewolf. We aren't confined to your view of sexuality. I can be attracted to werewolf's, humans, centaurs, vampires, goblins, mummies, elf's. Even cute human wizard hybrids.", Mason explained in his adorable British accent as he grabbed Max's tie and began to unknot it.

"Okay, and I'm cool with all that, but you just said that you are still in love with my sister like three minutes ago.", Max tried to understand what was happening.

"So? You were about to kidnap me and try to seduce me knowing my feelings for Alex. How is this any different?", Mason said poking holes in Max's worry.

"So…you like me enough that you'd leave Alex for me?", Max asked

"What? No. Not at all. But… I do think you're cute enough to have a little fling with while I try and get over Alex.", Mason said making his intentions expressly clear

"I guess I can roll with that. I wasn't expecting anything out of this before, it would be unfair for me to expect anything now." Max said as the two of them came to a reconciliation as to what the night was going to mean to both of them.

Max leaned in and the two began to make out once again. Mason took the dominant position pushing his tongue into Max's mouth exploring his affair for the night. After Max realized how aggressive Mason was being he once again realized that he was going to be the bottom, but he didn't mind because he wanted so badly to be with Mason even if it was just going to be for the night. While still kissing Max, Mason finished undoing Max's tie, pulled it off and dropped it to the floor. Continuing his work Mason pulled Max's suit jacket off dropping it on top of the fallen tie. The kiss finally broke and Mason pulled his tie and suit jacket off. Both boys began unbuttoning their shirts, untucking them, and shucking them to the ground. Each then pulled off their white undershirts revealing their torsos to each other. Max was in full definition, his hard work at the gym had been paying off as he could show off his biceps, triceps, pecs, and abs all with his beautiful Latin skin. Mason on the other hand was chiseled perfection with his pec's covered in hair and a gorgeous treasure trail that spread wider as it went closer to his waistline. Mason was about to unbuckle his belt when Max reached out and cleared Mason's hands away from the belt. Mason and Max looked at each other and Max gave the look that only Max could do, a look that said "Let me.". Max undid the belt, unbuttoned the pants, and pulled down his zipper revealing a black pair of Armani briefs. Max normally liked to tease his conquests but this time he just wanted to get to it. Max grabbed the sides of Mason's pants and briefs and pulled them around Mason's ankles. Max was treated to a body flecked with short hair all around the lower half of Mason's body, his pubes were trimmed back to surround one of the plumpest cocks Max had the pleasure of encountering. Mason's dick was 6 inches soft with his massive head poking out of his foreskin.

"Oh my god.", Max exclaimed

"I know. I'm pretty proud of it.", Mason boasted

"You should be.", Max said lifting Mason's dick to one side, dropping it, and letting it swing back and forth.

Max helped Mason finish getting his shoes, socks, and pants off leaving Mason as naked as the day that he was born. Max knelt in front of Mason, took hold of his dick and started to jerk Mason off. It wasn't long before Mason was hard as a rock standing at 8.5 inches. Max pulled back Mason's foreskin revealing a fat pink head. Max, who was now a master at sucking cock, opened his mouth and took Mason's first three inches in.

"Ohhhh…fuck.", Mason groaned

Max continued to bob up and down taking more and more of Mason into his mouth. Max got to about 5 inches then pulled off.

"Ugh. Please don't stoooOOOO.", Mason said as Max licked the tip of Mason's dick down the length of the cock to Mason's balls taking one into his mouth. Max worked Mason's dick with one hand and his balls with the other. Mason never having someone play with his dick as well as Max is at this very moment wanted to cum so badly. Max went back to giving Mason a blow job, and as Mason was getting restless he reached down and grabbed Max's long thick flowing hair. Mason pushed the last two inches of his dick down Max's throat, normally this would take anyone else by surprise, but Max figured it would happen and was ready for it. Max picked up the pace as did Mason who was furiously thumping in and out of Max's mouth.

Max was ready for Mason to take him and he didn't need Mason cumming in his mouth before that happened. Max pulled off Mason, who was beginning to form sweat on his brow, stood up, and undid his pants dropping them to the ground. Mason drank in the sight of Max in nothing but a pair of red Hanes boxer briefs with his erection going up his left leg. Max gripped the sides of his underwear and pulled them down letting his fully grown 6 inch erection fly.

"You know, you don't look half bad yourself.", Mason said walking over and grabbing Max's erection.

"Thanks.", Max said blushing

Mason leaned in and placed several kisses on Max's mouth before spinning Max around and bending him over one of the banquet tables. Mason took his left hand and placed it on Max's shoulder to get leverage and took his right hand in-between Max's ass cheeks. Mason took his index finger and rubbed it up and down Mason's stunning ass.

"Ohhh man.", Max groaned as he was being treated better than he had been in a long time.

Mason positioned his index finger at Max's entrance and pushed it in. Feeling that Max was not a virgin he put his middle finger in Max's hole.

"So…uh…this isn't your first time is it?", Mason asked fully knowing that it wasn't

"Uh. No. Far from it.", Max said

"Good, makes this a lot easier.", Mason said getting behind Max

Mason stood ready and positioned his dick at Max's exposed asshole. Mason applied pressure and pushed in his first three inches knowing that Max would be able to take it.

"OHHHHH.", Max and Mason simultaneously groaned. Mason because Max truly had an incredible ass. Max because Mason's dick was thicker than any he had ever had up there before.

Mason pushed more and more of his dick into Max. Mason was in pure ecstasy and so was Max. The sweat forming on the chest and back of each Mason and Max began to bead and drip down them. Mason finally cut to the chase and put his entire cock into Max's hole.

"OHHH fucking hell!", Max exclaimed as Mason was furiously thrusting all 8 ½ inches of his thick cock in and out of Max's ass.

"I…I don't think I've ever been fucked like this in my entire life.", Max got out as Mason kept thrusting harder and harder. His timing was pure excellence slowing down and speeding up at perfect intervals making Max go nuts. Mason had been going strong for five minutes now and while he was a werewolf he still had to give in at some point. Mason picked up his pace to a blistering scale, his hairy plump ass jiggling with every thrust. Max was getting pushed forward on the table and pulled back with every lunge by Mason. Mason's hairy balls slapping against Max's smooth ass could be heard though the entire hall.

"Oh…fucking finish me already you beast.", Max commanded of his partner.

"If you insist.", Mason said as he grabbed Max's hips and pumped his extra-large dick in Max's extra cute ass. Mason released his load deep into Max's ass letting him take the full 15 blasts of cum.

"Oh my god, you're incredible!", Mason exclaimed as he let Max's ass squeeze out a few more strands of cum from his dick before pulling out his com covered dick. Mason sat down on one of the chairs labored and sweaty.

"You might just be the best sexual encounter that I've ever had. And I'm hundreds of years old.", Mason said giving his little Max a lot of praise.

"Really? Thanks, I'm only being me.", Max said sitting down on the chair next to Mason

"So, about you being…um…experienced?", Mason asked

"Why do you care you just bragged about how much sex you've had for hundreds of years?", Max asked defensively

"That's true but you're only 17 and I can tell you have a lot of experience.", Mason responded

"Ha, a lot of experience being a bottom. I've been with two people and I've never gotten to be the top.", Max said

"Just two people? And you've never gotten to top before. Who are these people?", Mason asked

"Yes, yes, and none of your damn business.", Max replied

"Oh, come on. Does it really matter that much? I bet I don't even know them.", Mason replied

"Actually, you know both of them.", Max said

"Oh really? Well now I have to know. I promise I'll take it to my grave.", Mason said in all sincerity

"Fine, one is Dean, you know the one you ate.", Max said

"Yeah? Not bad.", Mason said

"The other is Justin.", Max said

"Justin?! What the fuck?", Mason questioned

"Yeah. One night I seduced him, ever since then he's used me, and I've used him.", Max explained

"And he's never let you be top? Ever?", Mason asked

"Bingo.", Max said dejected

 _Meanwhile back at the Russo household._

Alex is sitting out on the terrace with Theresa talking about what happened with Mason. Jerry got a bowl of ice cream and went to sleep. Harper was in the living room working on her outfits when Justin walked in.

"Hey, Harper have you seen Max?", Justin asked

"No, why?", Harper asked

"I just haven't seen him since we came home.", Justin answered

"I'm sure he's just down in the lair.", Harper said

"Yeah maybe.", Justin replied

"Hey, while you're here what do you think of my Styrofoam hat?", Harper said putting a hat made out of Styrofoam on her head.

Justin said nothing and walked down the stairs and to the lair only to find that Max wasn't there. Seeing as though he was not in the loft or the lair Justin thought that Max must have been left behind. Justin walked over to the Wizard portal, opened it and walked through it back to the ballroom. Justin walked down the hallway to the grand ballroom when he heard two people talking. Justin walked around the corner to see his younger brother and Mason sitting there naked.

"Max! What in the hell?", Justin screamed as he entered the large room.

"Justin I can explain.", Max said standing up leaving a pool of Mason's cum on the chair below him.

"Actually, Max.", Mason said standing up and placing a hand around Max's shoulder

"I think this is a fantastic opportunity to rectify some wrongs.", Mason said flashing Justin a devilish smile.

 _To be continued…_

 _That's all for now. I hope everyone enjoys, please feel free to leave comments, whether they are positive or negative. I'm always looking for feedback to know how I'm doing. Final chapter to come._


	4. Chapter 4

_This story contains gay slash incest and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. All characters are based off characters that were written into existence by other people. I do not own the rights to any of these characters._

 _This story takes place immediately following the events of the last chapter in this story._

 _Previously…_

Justin said nothing and walked down the stairs and to the lair only to find that Max wasn't there. Seeing as though he was not in the loft or the lair Justin thought that Max must have been left behind. Justin walked over to the Wizard portal, opened it and walked through it back to the ballroom. Justin walked down the hallway to the grand ballroom when he heard two people talking. Justin walked around the corner to see his younger brother and Mason sitting there naked.

"Max! What in the hell?", Justin screamed as he entered the large room.

"Justin I can explain.", Max said standing up leaving a pool of Mason's cum on the chair below him.

"Actually, Max.", Mason said standing up and placing a hand around Max's shoulder

"I think this is a fantastic opportunity to rectify some wrongs.", Mason said flashing Justin a devilish smile.

 _And now…_

"Max, I don't know what is going on here but it's time to get home. Let's go.", Justin said knowing full well what had just occurred, his blood boiling knowing that Mason just stole Max from him and broke his sisters heart.

"No. I don't think so Justin. Max and I were having a little conversation about his… positioning in your relationship.", Mason said keeping his arm around Max

"Look. Mason, I don't know what you and MY brother have been talking about, but it isn't any of your business. Now, Max let's go!", Justin yelled while trying to keep his line of sight level with Max and Mason's eyes instead of the rest of their sweaty naked bodies.

"Justin, Max has told me about everything and how you have been very, very selfish in your sexual encounters.", Mason said taking steps toward Justin leaving Max standing in the back.

"Mason stop right now!", Justin commanded pulling his wand from his jacket pocket aiming it at Mason, however you could hear his voice tremble indicating that he didn't really want to do this.

"Justin, you and I both know that you're not going to do anything with that.", Mason said taking steps slowly toward Justin on the other side of the room, with his dick swinging from side to side.

"Maybe it because you don't want to hurt me. Maybe it's because you know are a little bit captivated by everything going on. Or maybe it's because you want to see where I'm going with this.", Mason said finally reaching Justin letting the tip of Justin's wand touch right on the sternum of his chest.

"So, if you're going to do something about what's happening, now's the time to do it.", Mason said daring Justin to take a shot at him.

The two stood there in complete silence for 15 seconds, gazes locked waiting for the first one to break. Justin had always been used to being the dominant individual in his relationship with Max, but now that there was someone to challenge him he was losing confidence in the power struggle. Mason could tell that he was winning, he could feel the wand on his chest trembling and was about to drive in the final nail.

"You know what I think? I think that you are scared about what's going to happen because you're scared that you're going to like it.", Mason said leaning in and whispering into Justin's ear so that Max couldn't hear him.

Hearing this Justin let out a deep breath and let his wand fall to the floor. After all these years Mason finally brought Justin's greatest fear to the top of his mind.

"You ready?", Mason asked as he grabbed the lapels of Justin's jacket. Mason used his head to call over Max.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I am.", Justin said fully aware of himself for the first time in his life.

"Good because this has been a long time coming.", Max said finally inserting himself into the conversation

Mason slid his hands down Justin's jacket and unbuttoned the lone button. Justin, working with Mason, relaxed his arms and let his suit jacket fall to the floor. Mason grabbed hold of Justin's black necktie, loosened it, pulled it off Justin's neck and dropped it to the floor. Mason relinquished his duties over to Max as Justin was Max's prize not his own. Mason stood behind Justin massaging his shoulder and sucking on the back of Justin's neck. Max now stood in front of his older brother tasting the power he once had during the very first encounter they ever had.

"Max I…", Justin tried to get out before Max put his finger over Justin's lips

"Shhhh. Don't talk, just enjoy.", Max said taking control

Justin started to moan while Mason was kissing and sucking Justin's neck. Max untucked Justin's crisp white shirt and began to unbutton top down. Max pulled Justin's dress shirt off his body leaving Justin in a wife beater and his pants. Justin helped Max out and pulled off his undershirt revealing his well-toned torso. Mason still doing work now had access to Justin's back and began working his way down the muscular back. Justin loved the feeling of having his back worshiped. Max knew that Justin was eager to get going, but Max wanted to tease him for as long as possible. Max undid Justin's belt buckle and then stopped.

"Come on Max please.", Justin begged before Max leaned in and engaged in a passionate fiery kiss. The two locked lips each one trying to take the lead. Justin was starting to give in realizing that it was no longer his time to take control in their relationship. Max was given full access to Justin's mouth. Justin had to come up for air several times as Max continually took his breath away from him. Max was ready to move on and he began kissing his way down Justin. Max stopped at Justin's left nipple and began to pleasure the area, he alternated between Justin's left and right nipples until both stood erect and saliva covered. Max began to kiss his way right down the middle of Justin's 6-pack until he reached the waistband of Justin's pants. Max undid the clasp of Justin's pants and pulled his zipper down over Justin's erect penis. Max let Justin's pants drop to the floor. Max untied Justin's shoes and Justin stepped out of both his shoes and his pants. Max then pealed off Justin's black socks leaving Justin saliva covered and in a pair of blue Hanes briefs which highlighted his beautiful 7-inch erect cock. Max stood up and stared into Justin's eyes. The moment was ruined when Mason slid his hand down Justin's back and under Justin's briefs sliding in-between Justin's muscular ass cheeks.

"Hey there!", Justin exclaimed feeling Mason's touch.

While Justin was distracted Max pulled down his briefs letting the wizards cock fly free and leaving all three horny teenage boys naked and ready to go. Max stood up as Justin stepped out of his underwear. Max took hold of Justin's dick in one hand and his own cock in the other.

"Ohhh.", Justin let out a groan.

Mason grabbed Justin by the back of his neck, gently led him over to one of the banquet tables and pushed his head onto the table top. Max had never, ever, seen his brother in such a vulnerable position and he was more than ready to show Justin just what he'd been missing out on. Max walked over to his brother and stood behind him preparing his dick to enter Justin. Mason released his grip on Justin's neck, grabbed Max's left hand, brought it up to his mouth and put three of Max's fingers into his mouth. Mason looked into Max's eyes and could see that he was excited to finally be equal to the brother that had taken him for granted for so many years now.

"Listen, I don't mean to complain but I'm in an unfamiliar position, bent over a table, and I still have the ability to change my mind here.", Justin said getting impatient

Suddenly Mason's hand came down across Justin's ass with a loud smack causing Justin to take a sharp inhale.

"You listen, this is Max's time. He can take as much time as he wants.", Mason said reinstating his position as the conductor of this three way.

"Oh my goooood!", Justin exclaimed as Max quickly inserted his lubed up index finger into Justin's ass. After all this time Justin never let anyone or anything go inside his ass. Justin couldn't believe that he was so scared about such a wonderful feeling.

"How does it feel?", Max asked his brother

"I…I…it feels…", Justin tried to get out his expression of gratitude, but Max so excellently worked his one finger in and out of Justin.

"Yeah, just enjoy yourself big guy.", Mason said looking at Justin's gaping mouth enjoying Max's handiwork.

Mason didn't want to just be waiting on the sideline, so he peaked underneath the table and saw what his project was going to be.

"Holy fuck!", Justin let out as Max worked his middle finger into Justin

"Fucking hell Justin your ass is so tight!", Max exclaimed as one hand was exploring his brother's asshole for the first time and the other fondled Justin's huge ass.

"Oh gawd.", Justin let out as he felt Mason's hand wrap around his aching cock.

Mason who crawled underneath the table and grabbed hold of Justin's dick. Mason began to work the dick that was dripping in pre-cum. Mason took his thumb and placed it over Justin's piss slit moving around the pre-cum all over his dick. Justin was being serviced on both ends for the first time and his body didn't know how to handle it and Max could feel it as Justin continuing to constrict his asshole.

"Oh yeah. Hey Mason, keep doing whatever you're doing because its winding him up.", Max said as he could feel the increased pressure on his fingers.

"You got it little buddy", Mason said from under the table as he moved on to the next phase and took Justin's dick into his mouth.

"Oh fuck yes!", Justin screamed as the Englishman pulled his cock into his mouth.

Max knew it was finally time to get what he'd been waiting for all these years. Max pulled his fingers out and aimed his rock hard 6-inch cock at Justin's beautiful pink virgin hole. Max rested his tip on the bud and pressed the tip in.

"Jesus fucking hell Max! My god!", Justin couldn't help but let out a joyous cry as Max pushed his dick further into his brother, and Mason took Justin's entire cock in his mouth and keeping his bulbous balls in a chokehold to hold Justin back as long as possible.

"HOLY FUCK Justin your ass is…is.", Max couldn't finish his compliment as he started to pick up the pace.

Justin was going wild thrashing his body as Mason was sucking his dick and Max was rubbing his g-spot for the first time in his life. Max wanted to last longer but he just couldn't contain his youthful energy any more. Max plunged all 6-inces into Justin's ass and began to go faster and faster and faster. The furious fucking meant that Justin couldn't hold on any longer and he begged Mason to let him cum.

"Fuck, Mason please, please let me cum.", Justin pleaded as he was in pure ecstasy.

Mason felt that it was oaky for him to let Justin finally come and he released Justin's balls. Justin felt the release of his balls, Max riding his ass, and Mason sucking his dick combine into one pure orgasmic experience and he released 10 ropes of cum into Mason's mouth.

"Ohhhh my GOOODD!", Justin screamed out loud in delight having the best orgasm of his life.

Mason swallowed all of Justin's load and continued to clean Justin's soft, tender, cum covered dick. Max didn't know why or how but he just got a second wind, he slowed his pace down again and kept his control over his big brother.

"Oh Max! Please, plea…", Justin was cut off when he saw Mason climb up on top of the table, kneel down in front of his face and place his massive, erect, uncut dick in front of his face.

"You know what to do, be a good boy.", Mason said to Justin softly

Justin raised his head, opened his mouth, and Mason slid his dick into Justin's mouth. Justin had never given a blowjob before and didn't really know how to give a proper bj, but he just tried to copy what Max had done for him for years, but he kept chocking.

"Oh god, let me help you.", Mason said as he grabbed a fistful of Justin's hair and helped him set the pace.

"Mmmm…mmmm…mmmph", Justin tried to get a word out but with Mason fucking his mouth and Max fucking his ass he was helpless.

Mason and Max were close to cumming. Mason started to pick up pace as was Max. Max was truly ready this time, after his encounter with Mason he was running on empty now and had one last push. Max's balls slapping against his brother's ass simulating the feeling he had felt for years against his own hot ass.

"JUSTIN!", Max screamed out with his final thrust as he released 8 strands of cum into his brother's ass.

"Oh yeah Justin!", Mason exclaimed as he came into the hot wizard's mouth.

Max pulled out of his brother's ass with his cock softened. Mason pulled his messy cock out of Justin's mouth and looked down to see Justin swallow his cum like a pro. All three of them gasping for air, with sweat dripping down their bodies.

"Alright mate, time to clean up.", Mason said getting off the table and standing next to Max each holding their flaccid, dirty cocks in their hands. Justin could barely stand, and he immediately dropped to his knees. Justin took Mason's fat cock in his mouth first and cleaned up the leftover cum. Justin then switched to Max and cleaned the leftover residue on Max's cock from their epic fuck session.

Mason sat down, and Max sat on a chair next to him. Justin sat down on the chair across form Max and Mason and began to sob.

"I'm so sorry Max, I know what I've done to you over these past few years isn't right. I'm so sorry that I didn't let you live your own life.", Justin apologized to Max for taking control of his life for the past three years.

"It's okay. That's all I wanted to hear from you.", Max replied

"But, I'm not sure that I'm okay with this.", Justin said

"What?", Max was confused

"Listen, this has been incredible, and you helped me realize who I really am, but this is unsustainable. Eventually this will all blow up and destroy our family, and I love you too much for that to happen.", Justin said

"Justin, we can keep this going. We can make sure nothing happens.", Max pleaded

"No Max, I'm going to university soon and we'll be separate for a long time. I don't want to put that constraint on me or you.", Justin reasoned

"I guess you're right.", Max said

"Plus it looks like you've got someone right here who might be interested in a relationship with you.", Justin said motioning to Mason

"He's right you know. I'm not going anywhere, and I'm more than happy to be with you.", Mason said to Max

Justin stood up, walked over to his wand, said a quick spell and clothed all three of them in a flash. Justin walked over to Max and gave him one final kiss.

"I love you Max. Alright you two behave. I'll see you at home.", Justin said walking away and flashing back home.

Mason took Max by the hand and let Max rest his head on his shoulder.

 _The End._

 _Thanks for reading everyone. Hope you all enjoyed. I will be writing more in the future, not sure when though but just keep an eye out. As always comments both positive and negative are more than welcome._


End file.
